pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:ShadowKage7c
¡Hola, bienvenido(a), estás en Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Aquí podrás realizar Pokénovelas, blogs y compartir un rato agradable con los demás usuarios. Sí necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Espero que pases unos buenos momentos con nosotros, -- StalinC (Discusión) 16:56 22 nov 2010 Bienvenido CArlos te doy la Bienvenido a Pokespectaculos, soy una usuaria mas x3, pero igual, ojala que tengas muchas novelas y suerte x3. Me llamo Giovanna xD Bueno te queria decir que no puedes crear una pagina diciendo tus novelas osea si puedes pero no una pagina principal, sino una subpagina x3 Asi se hace: Pones tu nombre de usuario/Titulo de la Pagina Yo tengo muchas, Ponlo asi x3 PD: ¿Quieres ser mi Amigo? Hola....!!!! Bienvenido a PE, yo te puedo ayudar con lo de las sub-paginas y a decorar tu usuario =P espero que te diviertas mucho y que hagas muchos amigos PD. quieres ser mi amigo? ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 18:03 22 nov 2010 (UTC) Vale Giovanna Ok vale seremos amiguos. xD Bueno, he visto que estás un poquito perdido y quería ayudarte: Me llamo Anabel, encantada de conocerte, también soy española, gallega para ser exactos, y aunque no sea administradora te puedo ayudar bastante (tengo experiencia, mucha experiencia) y para empezar vi que en amigos pusiste Usuario:Giovanna ese no existe x3 ese es el nombre de la usuaria Pokiity x333 PD: ¿Quieres que seamos amigos? PD2: Un regalito de bienvenida: Archivo:Totodile OCPA brillante.png Evolucionará a las 30 ediciones y volverá a evolucionar a las 50 PD3: Solo queria volver a poner PD x333 Besos! Anabel 18:24 22 nov 2010 (UTC) xD ya vi la respuesta perdon por no poner mi firma uwu. Cualkier pregunta a mi x3 [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'♥La Criadora Pokemon♥']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'¿Consultas?']] Hola Hola, vi tu pokénovela y me recordo a algo (a mi 2da historia de poke espectaculos) eran pokenovelas muy parecidas ¿Quieres que seamos amigos? 23:32 22 nov 2010 (UTC)RangerArchivo:Munchlax_MM.png Hola Un gusto n_n, te gustaría ser mi amigo???,soy parte de la familia de los totodile XD FerBus * Ok ponme a feraligatr y te pongo...totodile ,no? FerBus Seamos amigos? Bueno te escribia para preguntarte si podriamos ser amigos, es que soy nueva en esta Wiki y no llevo mucho tiempo aqui.¿Aceptas? --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 10:42 24 nov 2010 Gracias =D Gracias por aceptar XD. Bueno te pongo a Totodile ¿no? --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 10:52 24 nov 2010 (UTC) n_n Si n_n me parece bien ponde de pokémon si pones a reshiram shiny y supongo que te pongo a totodile ¿o quieres otro? ↖•›Jaden‹•↘ゆき™ 笑 21:43 24 nov 2010 (UTC) Ok ↖•›Jaden‹•↘ゆき™ 笑 21:46 24 nov 2010 (UTC) claro Me gustaria ser tu amigo ^^ adivino te pongo a totodile? cual es tu personaje favorito de naruto? los mios son kakashi y tobi/madara a mi ponme a futachimaru o a kingdra o glaceon n_n xD [[User:El glaceon macho|'King']][[User_talk:El glaceon macho|''Hatake]] 19:06 25 nov 2010 (UTC) sii Si que podemos ser amigos. Te pongo totodile ¿no? A mi ponme piplup o charmander (el que quieras). SoulSilver PD: También te escribo para felicitarte por lo de tu pokenovela. Es que mola mucho (lo de la idea de las torres fue un puntazo)Piplupmander 20:21 25 nov 2010 (UTC) hola Vi tu seccion de amigos y aparecia asi ejemplo Usuario:Kari White y me dije =O asi que te voy a enseñar como se hace de otra forma y que quede Asi vamos Primero agarras el user ejemplo Usuario:Totodile7 Despues agarras el user y haces esto y quedara asi Con cualquier user puedes hacer eso asi que espero haberte ayudado n_n xD --[[User:El glaceon macho|'King']][[User_talk:El glaceon macho|Hatake]] 21:12 25 nov 2010 (UTC) Una cosita ¿Podrías cambiar el deoxys por un pokémon que no fuera legendario? Esque queda un poco fuera de lugar, no sé si me entiendes Anabel 20:06 27 nov 2010 (UTC) Perfecto n_n Con tal de que no sea legendario n_n Bueno, besos! Y gracias por apuntarte al reality Anabel 20:08 27 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola Felicidades fuiste asignado al dormitorio BlackSoulRay puedes tomar tu placa de aqui saludos de Show:Leyendas de Entrenadores y mios ↖•›Jaden‹•↘ゆき™ 笑 20:12 27 nov 2010 (UTC) Si pero... Es el mismo que tenias checalo XD ↖•›Jaden‹•↘ゆき™ 笑 22:16 27 nov 2010 (UTC) Por que lo dices??? ↖•›Jaden‹•↘ゆき™ 笑 22:34 27 nov 2010 (UTC) Bueno no es exactamente un reality si no algo asi ya que en lugar de eliminar los dormitorios van perdiendo puntos y se enfrentan ↖•›Jaden‹•↘ゆき™ 笑 22:37 27 nov 2010 (UTC) Pues mejor por que no se eliminara a nadie ↖•›Jaden‹•↘ゆき™ 笑 22:54 27 nov 2010 (UTC) Claro! Claro te pongo un Totodile antes de que preguntes ponme un Bulbasaur x3 Si! Por mí vale. te pondré a totodile y a mí ponme a charmander --Jsucharizard 10:18 28 nov 2010 (UTC) n_n Hey amigo que bueno que te gusta jajaja, yo me divierto al hacerlo y espero que los capitulos que vienen sean mas divertidos jajaja y pues si lo del romance esque se me ocurrio XXDD jajaja que bueno que te gusta n_n ↖•›Jaden‹•↘ゆき™ 笑 19:53 28 nov 2010 (UTC) Jajajaja Jajajaja no importa de por si ami me gusta que me dejen mensajes me encanta. Ammm del dormitorio BlackSoulRay quieres serlo me encantario y pon esta plantilla especial en tus plantillas es como agradecimiento: Ok n_n Gracias, bueno se las voy a dar a todos los que participaron ya que gracias a ustedes hice este ummm casi reality XD ↖•›Jaden‹•↘ゆき™ 笑 22:06 28 nov 2010 (UTC) No puedes registrare Lo siento, las audiciones estan llenas BrayanArchivo:Mijumaru_icon.gif 13:13 29 nov 2010 (UTC) Jeje Lo mismo espero es que estoy muy ansiosa ewe. --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 10:41 29 nov 2010 Hey gracias... Hey gracias por tuscomentarios jajaja ya ye dije que a mi me gusta que me dejen mensajes y gracais por lo de las Aventuras de Jaden y si me gustaria mucho que los de la primera temporada aparescan en la segunda 20pxJaden Feliz Navidad ™20px 20:30 29 nov 2010 (UTC) Hey amigos puedo agregarte en el msn??? saludos n_n 20pxJaden Feliz Navidad ™20px 21:06 29 nov 2010 (UTC) Si ya lo habia visto pero queria saber si te podia agregar XDD...el mio es fenix_skt@hotmail.com saludos ya te agregue 20pxJaden Feliz Navidad ™20px 21:11 29 nov 2010 (UTC) psssss hospital poke central es una novela... bastante... antigua... ya no vale inscribirse, total ya no apareceras '♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 21:08 1 dic 2010 (UTC) hola me alagan tus comentarios sobre mi novela y si hay audiciones tu guardo 1 vacante x3 Soy giovi x3 PD: a tu otra pregunte me inspire en mi juego de esmeralda xd Holaaa... ¡¡Hola!!Soy Carmen la que creó El aura de un Lucario me encanta que me escrian comentarios y como tengo pocos me ha dado muxa alegría qe me escribieras uno entonces le di a ver tu usuario y se me ocurrió una idea n.n ¿¿Quieres ser mi amigo??XD....Ya sabes a cuales ponerme....¿¿Te pongo un totodile?? chaooo --Archivo:Lucario Pt.png[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'Shyrk']] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 17:00 3 dic 2010 (UTC) Claro =) hasla no ahy problema, ademas instituto pokevilla tambíen de de escuela n_n 'quiero helado ¿Tienes?' 19:57 3 dic 2010 (UTC) hola carlos!! venia a invitarte a .... Poke-Musical, el reality/Audiciones mi reality-musical, se que ati te gusta aparecer en realitys y novelas, paz '♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 00:49 4 dic 2010 (UTC) De nada Tu estas por ahi.. saldras cuando enfrentemos a candela , ademas sustituiras a Lian(aunque nadie lo sabe, ya que lian se perdio y tu lo remplazaste sin ke nadie se de cuenta xd). Hey Hey ya te dije que me gusta que me dejen mensajes y si usare el sprite que me diste y perdon por no contestar antes no habia entrado 20pxJaden Feliz Navidad ™20px 00:00 6 dic 2010 (UTC) Aquí tienes... A tus pokémon! Archivo:Rayquaza NB brillante.pngArchivo:Darkrai Pt1 shiny.png Cuídalos bien! --Annie 16:13 6 dic 2010 (UTC) Ola! Soy AbsolMagicLover acabo de ver tu mensaje y, si claro, seamos amigos ^^ pero eso como va?? me invitas estilo Facebook o como? esque soii Nuevo. =) xao bss ¡Holaa! He visto tu mensaje y no te preocupes, que voy a meterme en esa Página. Ya te tengo en My Friends! Ponme tu Pliz Chaoo! oki ^^ me encantaria tener mas amigos, pero te advierto, yo no soy como fany asi que sera mejor que te acostumbres a mis ideas retorcidas 'Lunitha Helada'''Habla con Moon 17:47 9 dic 2010 (UTC) ¡¡EH!!T.T ¡¡T olvidaste de mí en tus friends!!¿Ya no soy amiga tuya?TT.TT Lin Haine/La chica de fuego x3 Denjen un mensaje o mueran 8D esta .. Esta Bueno!!! Sigue Asi y Terminala!! No me gustan historias a Medio x3 Soy Giovi ¡Hola! :D He estado leyendo tu novela y acabo de leerme el capitulo 8. ^^ Estan bastante bién, ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? Dejame tu respuesta en mi discu. Toro~Rono~Pilo~Dono Clic aqui para mi User ;) 22:32 11 dic 2010 (UTC) Ok ^^ Ok t pongo de Totodile y si tu ponme un Blaziken ^^ Psdta: Te importaria leer los capis que he hecho hasta ahora y me das tu Opinion?? Gracias. Capitulo 1 Capitulo 2 Seguire haciendo!! ^^ Psdta 2: ¿Quieres que salga algun personaje tuyo en mi novela? ^^ Me tienes que dejar estos datos: Nombre Género Pokémons que tiene Edad Chauu!! Toro~Rono~Pilo~Dono Clic aqui para mi User ;) 22:42 11 dic 2010 (UTC) ¡Oki! ^^ Tu personaje se esta preparando, en el tercer capi te juro que sale ;) Toro~Rono~Pilo~Dono Clic aqui para mi User ;) 22:54 11 dic 2010 (UTC) chau voy a hacer ahora el 3er capi! Bss Capitulo 3!! Acabo de terminar el capitulo 3, donde sale tu personaje: Shadow ^^ Te diré que no se lleva muy bién con Ruby...=) Te dejo el Link. Capi 3! ^^ Toro~Rono~Pilo~Dono Clic aqui para mi User ;) 00:23 12 dic 2010 (UTC) OMG!! Gracias Ok te dejo la fichita que me dijiste: Nombre: Aura Cara MM: No se lo que es (soy nueva) pero si es la cara del pokemon, ponme Blaziken ^^ y enamorada de: Bruno ^^ Xaooo!! Toro~Rono~Pilo~Dono Clic aqui para mi User ;) 00:28 12 dic 2010 (UTC) Re: Hola gracias tu novela tampoco esta mal. --Jsucharizard 14:06 12 dic 2010 (UTC) I Come Back!! Sé que estuve varios dias desconectado, Sorry TToTT pero e vuelto ^^ voy a seguir con mi novela Psdta: ¿Quieres que salga algun personaje tuyo en mi novela?? Absol Love U So Much!! 23:32 12 dic 2010 (UTC) Siii!! Ok t dejo la fichita =D Nombre: José Personalidad: Al principio muy frío (Callado), pero con el paso del tiempo simpatico con sus amigos y muy frivolo con sus rivales (Por ejemplo: Vacilando a los enemigos) Bando: Bueno Cara MM:Archivo:Cara_de_Absol.png Psdta: No pasa nada si no me puedes poner en el opening ^^ Absol Love U So Much!! 17:12 13 dic 2010 (UTC) Una cosa... en cual de tus 3 novelas saldre?? :D Absol Love U So Much!! 17:17 13 dic 2010 (UTC) Oki ^^ Una preguntita mas y te dejo acer el capi =) Como haces para crear lo de las encuestas?? t lo agredeceria mucho si me lo dijieras Absol Love U So Much!! 17:22 13 dic 2010 (UTC) :S No entiendí nada....=S Absol Love U So Much!! 17:30 13 dic 2010 (UTC) Lo voy a intentar n.n Voy a intentar hacerlo, si no me sale, te lo dejo a ti ^^ Absol Love U So Much!! 17:35 13 dic 2010 (UTC) n.n Lo consegui...=P Gracias tio Absol Love U So Much!! 17:46 13 dic 2010 (UTC) es una encuesta para ver cual es tu favorito, si quieres, vota xp xaoo Ok n.n yo tmbn edite mi encuesta aora estas tu, absol, buneary, pichu, darkitty, Lya y creo que nadie mas n.n Absol Love U So Much!! 17:50 13 dic 2010 (UTC) 1 cosa + xfavor en amigos en vez de ponerme Absol ponme mejor Jose, es mi verdadero nombre =D Grax Absol Love U So Much!! 17:57 13 dic 2010 (UTC) Pedido de Huevo Le traemos su huevo de parte de la Guardería Variada:Archivo:Huevo_Articuno.png.Es un huevo de Articuno Se abrirá a las 150 ediciones.¡Qué lo disfrutes! PD:¿Podemos ser amigos? Pepezaul Claro!... ...que podemos ser amigos! A que tu poke favorito es totodile? :3usuariasinregistrar(snivyfan:3) 19:26 13 dic 2010 (UTC) Una cosa... Cuando hagas el capi en el que salgo yo me puedes avisar?? Thanks Absol Love U So Much!! 19:39 13 dic 2010 (UTC) Pues porque quiero verlo cuando lo acabes =D a x cierto no pasa nada ^^ aaBSooL...!! Luchador de las Sombras... 20:05 13 dic 2010 (UTC) hola hola,quieres ser mi amigo? PD:Si quieres inscribete para mi novela bueno una audicion en pocas palabras porfiis es aquí hola hola,quieres ser mi amigo? PD:Si quieres inscribete para mi novela bueno una audicion en pocas palabras porfiis es aquí ♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥ 13:22 14 dic 2010 (UTC) Ponme.. Un Scizor Gracias :-D Archivo:Scizor_NB_hembra.pngVen a descubrir quien soy 14:42 14 dic 2010 (UTC) OwO PE, el comic es una serie de mangas dibujados por mi (con un poco de ayuda de Venu), donde aparecen todos los usuarios de PE. Tu apareceras... en el capitulo 6 ewe, lamentablemente, no voy a poder estrenarlo hoy, lo estrenare el jueves nwnU ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 19:27 14 dic 2010 (UTC) Sii Y yo tampoco me paso mucho con el insti :P te pongo a totodile, no?usuariasinregistrar(snivyfan:3) 20:46 14 dic 2010 (UTC) ten tu huevo pedidos fanny, nunca falla ;D Archivo:Huevo_chimchar_fanny.png saldra a las 560 ediciones, evolucionara a las 580 ediciones y volvera a evolucionar a las 600 ediciones y recuerda, servicios Fanny son los mejores nwn ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 21:01 14 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola otra vez x3 pensaba que al menos tardarias un dia en contestar, pero ya veo que estas puesto ahora, si quieres podriamos hablar en algun chat, PE tiene chat? usuariasinregistrar(snivyfan:3) 21:02 14 dic 2010 (UTC) Hi Friend!! =D oiie podrias leer mi capitulo (nuevo) de mi novela Pliss? es el 8 creo que estará en actividad reciente pero si no esta busca en mi novela tranki que aii espacio de firmas jeje gracias xao aaBSooL...!! Luchador de las Sombras... 22:42 14 dic 2010 (UTC) Magical Legend Podrias ir a mi novela y donde dice personajes crear el tuyo y poner su sprite,si tiene alguna relación con alguien y como es la relación, sus poderes,su mascota,curiosidades(aquí incluyes sus temores y todo eso) la pagina la puedes adornar como tu quieras y ponerle otras cosas que tu quieras 50px|link=Yu-Gi-Oh! Los nuevos SalvadoresKev Feliz Navidad ™|Mi Wiki XD ™ 50px|link=Yu-Gi-Oh! Los nuevos Salvadores 15:57 15 dic 2010 (UTC) Sorteo... Enhorabuena has ganado un Eevee muuy especial, te explico: *Dentro de 10 ediciones evolucionara a una evolucion. *Dentro de otras 10 volvera a ser eevee *y en otras 10 podra evolucionar a otra *Y esto repentinas veces o hasta que quieras. Archivo:Eevee_OCPA_brillantea.png --[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'familia eon al poder']] 15:33 16 dic 2010 (UTC) Grax grax x leer el capi XD yo me voii a leer el tuyo (el 11) que aun no lo lei ^^ aaBSooL...!! Luchador de las Sombras... 17:49 16 dic 2010 (UTC) Segunda parte pues si pero si te meto en la novela no se que pokemon vas a ser porque totodile ya esta cogido :S --Jsucharizard 18:46 16 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola Carlos x3 Me gustaria ser tu amigo ¿Deseas? xD pd: Me gusto tu novela 4 Heroes x3 [[Usuario:Quinoa07|'◙_Nick_◙']] [[Usuario Discusión:Quinoa07|'¿Consultas?']] Riolu Ponme Riolu x3 y ati totodile? o cual xD? [[Usuario:Quinoa07|'◙_Nick_◙']] [[Usuario Discusión:Quinoa07|'¿Consultas?']] 20:06 16 dic 2010 (UTC) No No xD xDDDDDDDDDDD --[[Usuario:Quinoa07|'◙_Nick_◙']] [[Usuario Discusión:Quinoa07|'¿Consultas?']] 20:42 16 dic 2010 (UTC) Ò_Ó Jajajaja Si n_n tu hermano y el hermano de Yusei crearon Los Caballeros de la Luz, si puedes ser malo 50px|link=Yu-Gi-Oh! Los nuevos SalvadoresKev Feliz Navidad ™|Mi Wiki XD ™ 50px|link=Yu-Gi-Oh! Los nuevos Salvadores 21:01 16 dic 2010 (UTC) Si 50px|link=Yu-Gi-Oh! Los nuevos SalvadoresKev Feliz Navidad ™|Mi Wiki XD ™ 50px|link=Yu-Gi-Oh! Los nuevos Salvadores 21:07 16 dic 2010 (UTC) OK vale seras riolu. por cierto has visto el video que tengo puesto en mi usuario? en la seccion mis videos favoritos. --Jsucharizard 21:35 16 dic 2010 (UTC) ¡Claro! Me encantaría que fuesemos amigos ^^----·.•°•►¡ⓔⓜⓘⓛⓨ_ⓣⓗⓔ_ⓢⓣⓡⓐⓝⓖⓔ!◄•°•.· 16:03 17 dic 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Pues Puedes ponerme un Emonga. Y, esque, no tengo sección de amigos, lo ssiento...u.ú Soy un desastre para estas cosas, ehehe n.nU----·.•°•►¡ⓔⓜⓘⓛⓨ_ⓣⓗⓔ_ⓢⓣⓡⓐⓝⓖⓔ!◄•°•.· 16:16 17 dic 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Menos mal! Esque, conozco a mucha gente que ya me habria criticado por no tener sección de amigos, je, je x3----·.•°•►¡ⓔⓜⓘⓛⓨ_ⓣⓗⓔ_ⓢⓣⓡⓐⓝⓖⓔ!◄•°•.· 16:28 17 dic 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori xD Yo llevo desde que entré en la wiki(hace un año o así) no tengo sección de amigos, asi que, ¡Imaginate! xDD----·.•°•►¡ⓔⓜⓘⓛⓨ_ⓣⓗⓔ_ⓢⓣⓡⓐⓝⓖⓔ!◄•°•.· 16:37 17 dic 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori pues claro =) siento haberte contestado tan tarde, estaba acabando la sipnosis de mi primer capitulo (si lo ves veras xq tarde tanto ^^) Psdta: claro que quiero ser tu amigo, de pokemons t pongo Totodile, no?? a mi ponme Riolu o Lucario ~~Ciao~~ 22:41 17 dic 2010 (UTC) iia sta x3 estas puesto en mis amigos yap x3 ~~Ciao~~ 23:03 17 dic 2010 (UTC) a mi de nombre ponme david plis thnk u Gracias! sii, al principio lo comenté con unos amigos que tmbn adoran Bakugan y Pokemon XD y 1 de ellos me dijo que me creara un user aquii creo que le conoces es este y me apoyo mucho en mi idea ~~Ciao~~ 23:20 17 dic 2010 (UTC) Gracias! seeh, al principio lo comente con unos amigos que tmbn adoran Bakugan XD ii uno me dijo que me iciera un user aqui creo que le conoces es este y me apoyo mucho en mi idea ~~Ciao~~ 23:22 17 dic 2010 (UTC) hola d casualidad lei lo q le escribiste al nuevo usuario lo de la edad y lo q te quiero decir es q ... yo tengo tu edad !! Alonso :p 05:19 18 dic 2010 (UTC) Claro Carlos me encantaria ser tu amigo . Alivo 12:53 18 dic 2010 (UTC)AlivoAlivo 12:53 18 dic 2010 (UTC) como haces esto??????? archivo:Cara de Black.jpg dimeeee porfaaaaaa TT-TT, quieres er mi amigo =) quiero helado ¿Tienes? 14:44 18 dic 2010 (UTC) oye! si no t has dado cuenta soy luisinal el de la wiki de YO:. y yo ya t dije para ser amigos asi q no es nescesario decir"Somos amigos " si ya lo somos Alonso :p 19:19 18 dic 2010 (UTC) Gracias Friend Archivo:Saludos_de_Yoh.png Amigo espero que te guste Kev コール ™ 21:24 18 dic 2010 (UTC) No fue nada gracias a ti por estar en todas mis novelas. Y esa la hice en Paint.net Kev コール ™ 21:29 18 dic 2010 (UTC) No me gusto....ME ENCANTO ESTA SUPER !!! Gracias TT-TT (Lagrimas de Felicidad) Muchas gracias si me encanto GraxX Kev コール ™ 22:41 18 dic 2010 (UTC) Jajajaja yo tampoco lo domino muy bien para dominarlo solo hay que probar todo XDKev コール ™ 22:56 18 dic 2010 (UTC) es vdd!! no me acordé XD zrry TToTT pero en el proximo capitulo te hago bueno psdta: no me acordé sorry ^^ aaBSooL...!! Luchador de las Sombras... 22:49 19 dic 2010 (UTC) venga va Siiiip!!!xDD Seamos friends aquí también!!^^ --Archivo:Umbreon OCPA.png[[Usuario:Infernape 93|'The dark fire girl']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Infernape 93|'¿Te ayudo?']] 12:29 20 dic 2010 (UTC) Lamentablemente No lo tengo ToT y sobre la otra novela del viaje por el mundo la novela se cancelo e.e y soy King457 ewe King... [[Usuario Discusión:King457|'Yes?']] 13:20 20 dic 2010 (UTC) 1 cosa cuando seas bueno en mi novela... Quieres unirte al grupito de Absol, Lya, Lin, Pichu y Buneary? aaBSooL...!! Luchador de las Sombras... 14:59 20 dic 2010 (UTC) No puede ser... tu cumpleaños es el 8 de enero?? el mio tambien!! =O aaBSooL...!! Luchador de las Sombras... 15:25 20 dic 2010 (UTC) No pasa nada ^^ sii tenias que estar en el colegio no pasa nada =D aaBSooL...!! Luchador de las Sombras... 18:47 20 dic 2010 (UTC) Bienvenido Bienvenido Seas a la Torre de Batalla Tu llave Es Esta Archivo:Llave almacén (DPPt).png Ahora Podras acomodarte en tu Habitacion. Esta es tu Habitacion Disfruta tu Estancia. [[Usuario:Quinoa07|'◙_Nick_◙']] [[Usuario Discusión:Quinoa07|'¿Consultas?']] 23:40 20 dic 2010 (UTC) Claro Seguiras ahi Pero ya no participaras Saldras a menudo en el Programa pero no podras interferir en Nada! [[Usuario:Quinoa07|'◙_Nick_◙']] [[Usuario Discusión:Quinoa07|'¿Consultas?']] 15:03 21 dic 2010 (UTC) ps si quieres x3 si puedes por mi no hay problema Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png♠♪La mejor creadora de sprites !Adri! :3♪♠♣♦♥Felices fiestas♥♦♣Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png 17:39 21 dic 2010 (UTC) ?? pesado por que? si me encanta recibir mensajes XD seria mejor que tu ficha la pusieses en las inscripciones porque ahí están todos los papeles disponibles (por el momento) PD: has visto los ultimos capitulos de mi novela? a ver que opinas. --Jsucharizard 18:28 21 dic 2010 (UTC) Felizz navidad x3 x3 te entendi un sprite navideño ojala te guste Archivo:Shadow_navidad_por_adri.png si lo preferias rojo porfavor avisame n.n Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png♠♪La mejor creadora de sprites !Adri! :3♪♠♣♦♥Felices fiestas♥♦♣Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png 21:25 21 dic 2010 (UTC) una cosa... no dijiste que te ibas a poner a riolu en la historia? --Jsucharizard 21:31 21 dic 2010 (UTC) Feliz Navidad y todo eso... Archivo:Feliz_Navidad.png Kev コール ™ 21:29 22 dic 2010 (UTC) n_n Hey de nada y gracias n_n Kev コール ™ 21:55 22 dic 2010 (UTC) hello q tal hola carlos entra porfas a la pagina vampiro al poder y donde dice shadow rellenalo y decoralo como quieras y al final ponuna seccion llamada sabias que y pon otras cosas del personaje Dew...TToTT e estado reflexionando y.... creo que voy a dejar PE aaBSooL...!! Luchador de las Sombras... 00:52 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Feliz navidad Hola Carlos te deseo feliz navidad ... aqui te dejo un regalo Archivo:Totodile_para_Carlos.jpg No es mucho pero es un detalle por estas fiestas . Feliz navidad Hola Carlos te deseo feliz navidad ... aqui te dejo un regalo Archivo:Totodile_para_Carlos.jpg No es mucho pero es un detalle por estas fiestas . Alonso :p 03:42 23 dic 2010 (UTC)